


Love or Marriage

by cathcer1984



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Draco doesn’t want to get married, he does want to spend the rest of his life with Albus. But he knows that an old pureblood family like the Malfoys can’t have a bastard child.





	Love or Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by xpectopatronads and kitty_fic  
> This was a difficult fic to write and I’m not sure why but I hope you enjoy reading it and thank you, for such a wonderful prompt.  
> There is also one line taken directly from Tom Hiddleston’s lovely mouth, three guesses which one it is!
> 
> For asp-dm fest prompt: Draco and Al are in an established relationship. When Draco finds out that Al is secretly pregnant, instead of confronting his boyfriend he proposes. Al is ecstatic and accepts until Scorpius lets slip that Draco knew about the pregnancy all along...

“Ah, harder. Draco, fuck, harder!” Al groaned as Draco slid his cock into Al’s body slowly, pausing when he was fully seated. Draco plastered himself over Al, pressing his chest to the young man’s back, drawing his hips away before thrusting back in hard.

“Are you ready, Al? Ready to come for me?”

“Ye-es,” Al dragged out the word clenching around Draco’s cock.

Biting Al’s shoulder Draco gripped his lover’s slim hips and pounded into him, hard and fast and deep until he felt Al come. The younger man’s body tensed and shook as he came, his channel clenching rhythmically around Draco’s cock and he cried out wordlessly before falling limply onto the mattress.

Draco followed him down and thrust harshly into Al until he reached his own orgasm. He came deep in Al and slumped onto his lover’s back, pressing kisses to the messy black hair. Al grunted “Heavy,” and Draco fell to his side, watching as Al turned and tucked himself into the curve of Draco’s body.

Flinging an arm over Al’s back and drawing him in close, Draco let himself relax, pretending to be asleep as Al whispered “Love you” against his skin, just like he did every time.

^*^*^

 

“Hey, Dad,” Al grinned, before leaning forward to kiss Harry on the cheek.

“Al. Malfoy,” Harry said, holding out a hand which Draco briefly shook.

“Potter, thank you for inviting us.”

With a laugh Al leaned into Draco’s chest and pressed a kiss to the underside of his jaw. “Honestly, Draco, you don’t have to be so formal. We’re family.”

Raising an eyebrow, Draco smoothed his hands down Al’s arms with a soft pressure which caused Al to move away. Harry frowned at them but his face cleared into a smile before he said, “Everyone’s in the garden, if you want to go through. Can I get either of you a drink?”

“Pint?” Al said, reaching for Draco’s hand.

“Orange juice would be lovely, Potter.” Draco got out before Al pulled him away; alcohol was never a good idea around so many Weasleys and Draco always preferred to keep a level head when he felt overwhelmed. Al kept a hold on him until Lily threw herself at her older brother and Al needed both hands to steady her; Draco took a step away but stayed near to his lover.

“Happy birthday, bud.” Al squeezed his sister tightly and pressed a smacking kiss to her cheek. She pushed him away giggling, as she wiped down her cheek.

“Urgh, Al!” Lily laughed, before turning to Draco who wished her a happy birthday as well. “Thanks, Mister M! Is- uh- will Scorpius be joining us?” She flushed and looked away from her brother and Draco.

“I believe he will be along later this evening,” Draco said tactfully, ignoring the way Al’s eyes narrowed.

With another brilliant smile Lily flounced off towards a group of her friends, made up of half of her cousins. Al turned to Draco and pressed up against him. “Why did you lie to her?”

Tilting his head down, Draco asked, “What makes you think I was lying?”

“I know you, Draco. What aren’t you saying to her?”

“Scorpius has spent the past two nights at Teddy’s flat; they are, I believe, involved. I did not want to be the one to upset her on her birthday.”

“Oh,” Al sighed before standing on his tiptoes to kiss Draco, sliding a hand up to grasp at Draco’s neck.

“Ahem.”

They broke apart to see Harry standing there, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “Here.” He shoved a glass of orange juice at Draco, and a bottle of beer at Al, before quickly walking away.

“Whoops,” Al said. “I was told to keep the affection at a minimum.”

“You mean this isn’t your minimum?” Draco drawled. Al was very affectionate, to the point that he made people uncomfortable. He had very little sense of personal boundaries and loved to hug and touch people, especially Draco, who was slowly getting used to being kissed in public and pulled into a warm embrace anywhere, even if he did not always appreciate or return it.

Al laughed loudly, the sound carrying across the garden, causing heads to turn, but Al’s attention was fixed on Draco, who flushed as Potters and Weasleys stared at them. A finger brushed over his cheek. “You’re so pretty when you flush, Draco. I love that look on you,” Al whispered.

“Are you trying to leave early or upset your family?” Draco asked in a low voice. “Because I have no qualms in taking you home and pounding you into the mattress. Unless you’d prefer me to fuck you here, where anyone could catch us.”

“Not after last time,” Al grinned, his hand moving to grasp at Draco’s hip. “Dad’s only just started to look me in the eyes.”

Draco smirked, his eyebrow quirking.

“Christ, Draco!” Al laughed. “You’re a kinky bugger.”

“You’d know best.” Draco reached up and cupped Al’s cheek, stroking his thumb along the cheekbone, which made Al smile at the affectionate gesture.

Lifting his bottle, Al took a drink, enjoying the way Draco’s eyes traced where his lips were wrapped around the bottle before sliding down to watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “Don’t go getting any ideas, Master Malfoy,” Al flirted, “I’m a respectable young man.”

“Hmm.” Draco smiled, but offered no further comment. He was surrounded by Potters and Weasleys who would not take kindly to what he wanted to say.

Al chinked his bottle with Draco’s glass and said, “Cheers.” The smirk on his face let Draco know that he knew exactly what he was going to say.

^*^*^

 

Later that evening, Draco had been drawn into a conversation with George Weasley about a Wheeze product he was working on, and Al was catching up with his brother.

“So the Jobberknoll Quills are making the potion unstable?” George clarified.

Opening his mouth to answer, Draco was surprised when he suddenly had an armful of Albus, who settled most of his weight on his taller partner. Stumbling slightly, Draco rearranged his limbs around Al before smiling at George. “I should get him home. Owl me, if taking the quills out doesn’t help.”

“Cheers, mate,” George grinned.

“Come on,” Draco whispered into Al’s ear. “How much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Urgh,” Al groaned.

“Hang on, love, we’re almost home.” Draco practically carried Al into the house, ignoring the stares he got. When they had just made it to the kitchen, Al had passed out and his weight lessened immensely.

Surprised, Draco glanced up to see Harry holding Al’s feet. They didn’t say anything to each other, just supported Al’s weight between them as they headed towards the living room floo. Draco stepped into the fireplace first and waited until Harry had set Al’s feet on the floor before tightening his hold.

“Thanks...Harry,” Draco said sincerely after he took a handful of floo powder.

“He’s my son,” was the only response he got. Not knowing what to say, Draco threw the floo powder to the hearth and shouted, “Malfoy Manor Master Bedroom,” ignoring the curl of Harry’s lip before he was whisked away in a whirl of green flames.

^*^*^

 

When Draco woke the following morning, Al wasn’t in bed beside him and the sheets were cold. “Al?” he called out, worried when he got no response.

Flinging himself from the bed, Draco rushed out of the room, hurrying through the Manor calling Al’s name. “Al?”

“Dray?” came Al’s response from the drawing room that overlooked the garden. Draco rushed in and panted as he took in the sight of Al, sitting in the bay window as naked as Draco.

“You all right?”

Al smiled tiredly at him, and turned back to the garden, leaning his head on the glass.

“I woke up alone. Couldn’t you sleep?”

“No, I woke up at one and couldn’t get back to sleep. I feel so fucked up, I was out of it last night, and I only had one beer.” Al turned his wide green eyes on Draco, who rushed to hold his lover. “I’m scared. What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing, love, nothing’s wrong with you.” Draco stroked a hand through Al’s hair. “I’ll book an appointment with Pans today if you want?”

Soft hairs tickled his neck as Al shook his head. “If I’m not better tomorrow I’ll go then. Okay?”

Not satisfied but hesitant to upset his young lover, Draco whispered, “Okay.”

^*^*^

 

When Al got back from the Healer that his family had used for ages, he was shocked but knew he had to find Draco immediately.

“Dray?” he called out when he heard someone moving about the library. Al pushed open the door and paused. “Scorpius. What are you doing here, mate?”

Scorpius turned and grinned at Al. “Hey! I’m just grabbing some stuff to take over to Teddy’s.”

“You’re moving in together?” Al asked, surprised.

“Not officially. I’ve got some stuff there and he’s got stuff here, that’s all. It’s slow going.”

Al nodded and smiled. “I’m happy for you, both of you,” he said softly.

“You don’t sound it.”

“Sorry, I’m in shock.”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow and moved towards Al, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Surely it can’t be that much of a surprise.”

With a chuckle Al said, “No, it’s not you and Teddy, it’s me. And Draco.”

“Are you breaking up?” Al couldn’t figure out the tone of Scorpius’ voice but he shook his head.

“No, nothing like that. I’m pregnant. Draco should know first but you’re his son and my best mate so you should know.”

“Wow.” Scorpius pulled Al into a rare, but welcomed, hug. “Congratulations.” He sounded a bit shell shocked but Al forgave him; it must be a shock knowing you’re going to be a brother for the first time at nineteen.

With a soft smile, Al said, “I’m going to take a nap. I didn’t sleep well last night. Apparently it’s normal,” he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for effect.

^*^*^

 

That night Al woke up in time for dinner; he headed downstairs to the dining room and found Draco sitting there, staring into space.

“Hey,” Al said softly, moving to Draco’s side and running his fingers through the blond locks. “All right?”

“Fine,” Draco smiled, but Al wasn’t convinced. “How are you? Not often I find you asleep in the middle of the day.”

Taking a deep breath Al prepared himself to tell his lover, but when Draco looked up at him with wide grey eyes, he chickened out. “I was just tired, didn’t sleep well last night, that’s all.”

Draco hummed and pressed a kiss to Al’s chest, through his shirt, and let him go. Al moved cautiously round to the other side of the table and sat opposite Draco and started to eat.

They ate in silence for a while then Draco said, suddenly, “Marry me?”

“What?” Al froze, fork halfway to his mouth.

“I meant to say pass the salt, but while you’re at it, will you? Marry me, that is?”

“I-“ Al broke out into a smile. “Yes!” They were going to be a proper family. He got up and rushed round to Draco, who had turned in his seat. Al sat on his fiancé’s lap and kissed him fiercely. He pulled away and let Draco slip the ring on his finger before leaning in and kissing him again.

As Draco’s hands came up to cup his jaw, Al smiled against his lips and sighed happily. “Love you.”

“I-- I love you too,” Draco stuttered before drawing Al into another kiss.

^*^*^

 

They decided that together they would tell Scorpius first, then Al’s family. Draco sent Scorpius an owl but Al was, again, unable to sleep and at midnight the floo in the drawing room flared and Scorpius tumbled through. “Scorpius?”

“Ah, Al?” Scorpius squinted against Al’s wand light. “What’re you doing up?”

“Couldn’t sleep.” Al flicked his wand and as the lights went up in the room he cancelled his Lumos with a silent Nox.

“What-- What’s that?” Scorpius asked, his voice low.

Al looked down to where Scorpius was pointing at him and saw only his hand--and the ring on his fourth finger. “Draco proposed.”

“And you accepted? Why?”

“Because he loves me, and I love him. We’re going to be a family,” Al said defensively, placing his hand on his abdomen.

“Did you tell him?”

Al knew what Scorpius meant. “I didn’t get the chance.”

Scorpius nodded and seemed to debate with himself, for he opened and closed his mouth a few times then said, “He knows.”

Frozen, Al stared at Scorpius disbelievingly. “What?” he asked, hoarsely.

“He overheard us yesterday. Dad was in the library, too. We-- we talked, and he said he might propose--“ Scorpius ran a hand through his hair before saying, “--He knew he had to make you a Malfoy before the birth.”

As Scorpius’ words filtered into his head Al felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn. “You’re lying.”

“What reason do I have to lie, Al? It’s pureblood tradition, no child is ever born out of wedlock in our world.”

“‘Our world?’ You say that like I don’t belong in it.”

“You don’t!” Scorpius shouted, moving forward into Al’s space and he could smell the alcohol on Scorpius’ breath. “You don’t belong! It’s our world, not yours, Al. You’re a Potter, you don’t belong with him! You don’t belong with anyone, your mother’s a blood traitor and your father’s a fucking halfblood.”

“Shut up!” Al covered his ears with his hands and screwed his eyes shut, turning his face away. “You have no right to say that!”

“My father has instilled that in my head since I was a child. He doesn’t want to marry you, he has to!”

“That’s enough, Scorpius.” Draco’s voice cut through his son’s shouts. “Go to bed, you’re drunk and upset. Whatever happened with Teddy has nothing to do with Al.”

Scorpius sneered at Al and Draco as he stumbled from the room; they watched him go before turning to each other. “Is it true?”

When Draco said nothing, but his eyes flickered to the left minutely, and Al knew he was feeling guilty.

“TELL ME IF IT’S TRUE!” Al screamed. When Draco made no move Al let out a wild sob and rushed to the floo, fumbling for floo powder.

“Al-- Al please--“ Draco began but Al was gone in a rush of green flames.

^*^*^

 

Draco hadn’t slept all night; he’d debated with himself between flooing Al and demanding to speak to him or waiting until morning and going to see him in a reasonable manner. Settling on the latter, Draco had spent the rest of the night deciding what to say to Al, when he did see him.

Heading to the gates, Draco took a deep breath before Apparating to the house where Harry Potter lived. Walking up the path, the front door opened before Draco had even reached it.

“Get out of here, Malfoy.” Harry stood in the doorway, blocking Draco’s way.

“I’m here to speak to Al.” Draco was pleased that his voice didn’t break.

“I won’t let you.”

“Potter--“ Draco swallowed. “--Harry, please.”

Harry hesitated, and glanced back into the house. “You don’t want to marry him.”

“Doesn’t mean that I don’t love him, I do. I love your son, but I’ve been married once before and it was a disaster. I-- I don’t want that to happen with Al and me.” Draco didn’t know why he was telling this to Harry Potter and not his son, but he had a hope that Al was listening. “I don’t want a child who doesn’t see his or her parents in the same room, who has two Christmases and two birthdays every year because their parents can’t be civil. I love Al, I want to spend my life with him--“

“So why only propose when you found out I was pregnant?” Al said, stepping forward from behind Harry and moving towards Draco, stopping a few feet away. “Why propose at all?”

“You’re pregnant, and a child cannot be born out of wedlock. The wizarding world frowns upon such things, especially if there are property and assets involved.”

“What about Scorpius?”

Draco licked his lips and took a step closer to Al. “He’ll get the majority, but if he dies or becomes incapacitated and cannot take control of the Malfoy Estate then the one you’re carrying won’t be able to, unless we’re married. I am happy with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Al.” Draco moved until he was right in front of Al, then he dropped to his knees.

“Marry me? Marry me because I want to marry you, because I love you, and because we have created a life together.”

“Yes, a hundred, thousand yeses. Dray, always.” Al cupped Draco’s face and bent down to kiss him.

^*^*^

 

Draco had only ever loved one woman in his life and she had given birth to him, and now, now he loved a second. As he traced a finger gently over a button nose and chubby cheeks, he bent his head to press a kiss to the soft black hair on her head.

Standing, he moved away from the cot to sit on the bed beside his husband. He hugged Al and pressed a soft kiss into his cheek. “Thank you.”

“Mmm,” Al hummed as he woke up, turning his head to kiss Draco on the lips. “How is she?”

“Beautiful.”

“You’re biased,” Al yawned, exhausted from the birth. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course,” Draco said smoothly before picking up his daughter and handing her to her daddy. “We need to name her, can’t keep calling her Baby Malfoy.”

Al chuckled softly. “What do you think about Phoebe?”

Draco rested his forehead against Al’s temple as they gazed down at their daughter. She was already breaking the Black-Malfoy family tradition of being named after a constellation, but Al only liked Phoenix and it wasn’t a suitable name for a girl. So they compromised, one of many.

“I think it’s perfect. Thank you,” Draco whispered, knowing that he could dote on his daughter in a way that Scorpius stopped allowing after he turned seven.

“Welcome to the world, Phoebe Malfoy.”


End file.
